First Kill
by shatteredenchantment
Summary: A half vampire wakes up and makes a decision.


Searing, gut wrenching agony drove her from her deathlike slumber into wakefulness. Silence reigned, and stillness. Starting to relax, she was starting to lay herself back down when another flash gripped her. Moaning out, she lowered her head, the ache trembling into her marrow. Panic soon rose, driving the flash to her flesh. Instantly sweat prickled, bringing the stink of dying organs to assail her nostrils. A dull rage soon became the flash and her eyes flashed flame the change coming over her. _Sire_... The urge came upon her. She knew he slept with his brothers, but one firm prod would bring him awake. A trembling sigh bubbled past her lips the hunger retreating and sleep soon threatened, leaving her feeling shaky. She knew the hunger was only starting so, she made a decision. When she did, she knew he felt it, troubling his slumber. Calming herself down, she sent her sight out, to coax a victim. Finding a few likely suspects, she inspected them before settling on the sweetest smelling one. He was alone, backpacking through, no major ties singing out to her. _Perfect_... The beast rising, she saw her shifted face smiling and nodding, whispering, _lets sing to him, Sire will wake up when we feed..._ Nodding her own head, she felt the girl. Perfect accordance. Immediately a flash gripped her, and she moaned, the ache in her gums burning through. Raising a finger she touch a perfectly formed fang. Panic ruled her for a moment, and she knew she troubled his sleep again. _Oh shit..._ Focusing on her prey, she drew him down singing a lovely song of undying love, drawing out and touching his own hidden secrets spreading her whisper through his brain. Her song. Soon his heartbeat resounded, and she smiled, the beast slavering in anticipation. Catching Liz's eyes, she grinned at her saying, _I can't wait, I'm freakin hungry man..._ It was at this precise moment she knew he woke, her hunger calling him, knowing she needed him. Puzzling, he quickly figured what the situation was awake. She made the decision. Loosening his hold on the railing, he grabbed his boots, making his way to the crawl way. Hearing the mort's heartbeat. He grinned, his cheshire grin spreading, instantly feeling her hunger, his head tipped back, silent laughter leaving him, smug pride filling him. Her prey was in sight, drawing him into the room, she looked into his eyes, glazed over with her song filling his brain. Reaching forward she inhaled his scent, a rumbling growl rippled from her throat, pouncing on him. Instantly she ripped into his neck, blood gushing, filling her mouth, flowing down her throat. Her mouth forming a perfectly suctioned circle she drank, the blood soothing, calming her beast. A sigh leaving her, she could feel the flow starting to slack and the heartbeat that had filled her ears slowing, not wanting the flow to stop, she sucked harder, growling that it was near gone. An invisible hand reached out grabbing the shoulder, pulling the body away. Looking confused and annoyed, she looked up, seeing her Sire, a soft smile on his face. The look instantly fled and she grew afraid. _I'm not in trouble am I? I was so hungry, it woke me up..._ Shaking his head, already walking towards her, the euphoria already taking hold, adding to her fear, making her disoriented. Feeling his hands crash on her shoulders, she looked up at him, blood staining her chin in a few places. Picking her up, he wrapped her legs around his waist, and walked back to the bed, falling on top of her. _Babe, nah, you're not in trouble, you should've said something sooner... But, I think I did, I know I felt you, stirring a bit, I was so hungry, so I looked around, and found him. He smelled the yummiest. Plus, he won't be missed. Looks like you've covered the bases._ Shrugging up at him, she scoffed at her own prepping tendencies. _Well, y'know, no one can know._ Bending his face down, he tasted the blood in her mouth, a feral sound rising from his chest. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed her softness against him. A chuckle reverberating through her mind and ears, he lifted himself away from her, picking up the victim. Winking at her, he said _here's your one freebie. I'll be right back._ Blinking sleepily, she nodded, the sleep already pulling her down. Grabbing a stray cloth, she swiped at her face, before giving up. Not caring about her appearance. Feeling him approach, she smiled. Seeing that she was nearly asleep he took off his boots, making his way over to her. Tearing his shirt off, he got into bed beside her, gathering her up. Smelling his scent, a purr rose in her chest, and she burrowed down sleep already claiming them. The last thing she felt was his hand sliding into her hair and his voice. _Sleep well Babe... Thanks Sire, you too..._ They slept.


End file.
